


Hamilton Shorts

by SLRobinson



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLRobinson/pseuds/SLRobinson
Summary: Little Stand-alone shorts based on the Musical Hamilton and the Real Historical people portrayed therein.DISCLAIMER I: These shorts will likely not be historically accurate and may or may not be linked to a longfic that I am currently planning.DISCLAIMER II: There will be no set upload schedule for these shorts. They will simply be uploaded when they are written, which will be when I get inspiration. As well as this, their release order will not necessarily be the order in which they are set.Thanks for Reading!
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Kudos: 2





	Hamilton Shorts

"I have so much work to do."

_That's always been my problem. Putting my work and my legacy ahead of what matters here and now, like giving myself time to grieve._

_'My dearest, Laurens... you left this world far too soon, and my biggest regret is that I didn't get to say goodbye to you. With each day that passes, no, with each hour and minute that passes I miss you more and more. The way you lit up a room just by entering. The way you warmed my heart like no other, not even my dear Eliza._

_'I miss you when I wake in the morning and I miss you when I retire again in the evening. I miss the way we would embrace each other when we lay together at night. I miss your warmth, I miss your smile and I miss you, more than anything._

_'If I could make one change to my life dear John, I would bring you back to me, for all my other losses pale in comparison to you. Eliza tries to help, but often her presence just makes the feeling worse._

_'I write these words because I miss writing to you, and I miss the anticipation of your reply. Though when I am done, this letter will not be sent, nor will it ever see the light of day. Like so many before it and likely countless after, it will find itself on the coals of my office fire. I write, because I miss you and because I love you..._

_'Yours always, Alexander'_

As he lay down his pen, Alexander stood from his chair and walked over to the fire. He crouched down and let the letter fall from his hands and onto the flames. He stayed there for what seemed like hours as the letter burned and turned to ash. And he cried.

When the letter was gone, he stood, turned around and he saw him. Clear as day, like he had so many times before on nights like this. His Laurens, gunshot wound apparent on his chest, smiling at him and crying. And this time he saw the figure mouth three words. Words he knew well. Words they had shared on many nights together. Three words that meant the world to him.

"I love you."


End file.
